As a kind of the electronic device, a navigation device that is to be mounted on a vehicle or the like has been known. The navigation device includes a main body having a fixing surface in which a medium insertion opening is formed and a display unit having a display surface for displaying information. The display unit can take a fixed state in which the display unit is fixed to the fixing surface and an inclined state in which the display unit takes an inclined posture relative to the fixing surface. When the display unit is in the inclined state, the medium insertion opening is exposed, so that a medium can be inserted or discharged. When the display unit is in the fixed state, the medium insertion opening is covered by the display unit. When the display unit is in the fixed state, the display unit takes a posture parallel with the fixing surface. A transition operation of the display unit from the fixed state to the inclined state is also referred to as a tilt operation.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an electronic device having a mechanism configured to enable the tilt operation. A display unit of the display device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is supported by a plurality of arms. The display unit is configured to be rotatable about a support point of each arm. The electronic device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has a movement part and a motor. The movement part is configured to be moveable in a front-back direction with respect to a main body by an operation of the motor. A front end portion of the movement part is fixed to one of the plurality of arms. As the movement part moves forwards, the display unit transitions to the inclined state.